The present invention relates to optical disk reproducing apparatus capable of storing audio data reproduced from an optical disk into a memory and varying the readout speed and readout sequence of the audio data stored in the memory.
The operators called DJ (disc jockeys), who reproduce audio data by operating audio reproducing apparatus, perform special effect reproducing called scratching, which produces a sound effect such as scratch sound while they reproduce audio signal recorded on analog records or optical disks such as CD (compact disc). When a DJ performs the scratching by using an analog record player, he/she produces the scratch sounds by turning the analog record quickly in the forward or backward direction. Furthermore, there are CD players designed for DJ available, to operate the special sound reproduction similar to the scratching of analog records. A CD player of this type comprises a jog dial and a memory, stores audio data reproduced from a CD into the memory, and controls the readout speed and readout sequence of the audio data stored in the memory, so as to produce sound effects that are similar to the scratch sound from analog record by turning the jog dial into the forward or backward direction quickly. In this way, the DJ can produce the special sound effects such as scratching similar to that are produced on an analogue record player by turning the jog dial in the same manner as with an analog record player while reproducing the audio data recorded on a CD.
The CD player designed for DJ described above reproduces the audio data recorded on the CD in a normal speed (hereinafter referred to as “normal reproducing (replay)”) when the jog dial is not operated. When the jog dial is operated, the CD player detects the turning speed and direction of the jog dial, and performs special reproducing (replay) in which the readout speed and readout sequence of the audio data reproduced from the CD and stored in the memory are changed according to the detected turning speed and direction.